Problem: $-5vw + 8vx - 6v - 2 = 8w - 7$ Solve for $v$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5vw + 8vx - 6v - {2} = 8w - {7}$ $-5vw + 8vx - 6v = 8w - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $-5{v}w + 8{v}x - 6{v} = 8w - 5$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( -5w + 8x - 6 \right) = 8w - 5$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( -{5w + 8x - 6} \right) = 8w - 5$ $v = \dfrac{ 8w - 5 }{ -{5w + 8x - 6} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $v= \dfrac{-8w + 5}{5w - 8x + 6}$